Evian
Evian ( ; ) is a brand of mineral water coming from several sources near Évian-les-Bains, on the south shore of Lake Geneva. Today, Evian is owned by Danone, a French multinational corporation. In addition to the mineral water, Danone Group uses the Evian name for a line of organic skin care products as well as a luxury resort in France. In popular culture, Evian is portrayed as a luxury and expensive bottled water. It was named in Agatha Christie's Murder on the Orient Express. It is popular among Hollywood celebrities. David LaChapelle photographed an Evian campaign juxtaposing a supermodel next to an Evian fountain formed from a Greek statue, which was painted to look like stone by Joanne Gair. The brand frequently collaborates with high-fashion designers for a series of limited edition bottles. Diane von Fürstenberg designed the limited edition bottle for 2013, Elie Saab for 2014, Kenzo for 2015, Alexander Wang for 2016, and Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg for 2017 History In 1789 during a walk, the Marquis of Lessert drank water from the Sainte Catherine spring on the land of a M. Cachat. The marquis, who was allegedly suffering from kidney and liver problems, claimed that the water from the spring cured his ailments. In 1859 the business became a public company as the "Société anonyme des eaux minérales de Cachat" and a year later it became French when Savoy was incorporated into France under the Treaty of Turin. The French Ministry of Health reauthorized the bottling of Cachat water on the recommendation of the Medicine Academy in 1878. In 1908 Evian water began to be sold in glass bottles manufactured by the glass factory Souchon-Neuvesel, which today is a part of Owens-Illinois. The first PVC bottle was launched in 1969. During the following year, the BSN Group, which eventually became the Danone Group, took 100% control of the Evian brand. 1978 marked an entrance into the U.S. market. In 1995 Evian switched to collapsible PET bottles. In 1998, Evian teamed up with Virgin Records and EMI for the mix album Club Nation. The album featured many advertisements for Evian, including a logo on the cover, six full pages in the booklet, the image of a bottle of Evian on CD1 and a crushed bottle of Evian on CD2. In 2009, Evian launched the advertisement campaign, "Evian Roller Babies". The campaign won a Gold Award at the London International Awards 2009 for Best Visual Effects. As of 2012, Evian's slogan is "Live Young". Evian changed the sizes of its bottles making it significantly more expensive. In addition, American comedian George Carlin once stated that Evian is spelled "Naive" backwards. Environmentalism In April 2008, Evian created the Evian Water Protection Institute to work on three water and wetlands management projects with the Ramsar Convention. The three areas where the projects will take place are: Thailand’s Bung Khong, the La Plata Basin in Argentina, and the Jagdishpur Reservoir in Nepal.Evian Plans Wetlands Preservation, Adds Recycled Plastic to Bottles GreenBiz Retrieved April 29, 2008 Evian has also taken the initiative to cut their own energy and water use by incorporating post-consumer recycled PET plastic into the bottle sizes that receive the most sales.Evian to Announce New Sustainable Development Steps on Earth Day The Beverage Network Retrieved April 30, 2008 The company has joined with RecycleBank in an effort to get consumers to recycle. Recyclebank is an award-based company that gives participating households redeemable points according to the amount of materials they recycle. References External links * Category:Bottled water brands Category:Groupe Danone brands Category:French drinks Category:Mineral water Category:French brands